


CRASH OF THE LAND AND SEA

by Sassilency



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clexa Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fraud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Hurt and comfort, I added a lot of my own shit to this, I only added Legend of the blue sea, LEGEND OF THE BLUE SEA AU, Not really a slow burn, Re-incarnation, Really high sexual tension, Rich Lexa, Smut, Sort Of, The story is mine, With a gay twist, because i will be using a little of the series, clexa mermaid au, mermaid clarke, otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassilency/pseuds/Sassilency
Summary: CLEXA Mermaid AUIn 1598, the sea pushed Clarke to land, where she was captured and people paid the village chief money to see the mermaid with the golden scales. But what happens when warrior Lexa comes to visit the village, falls in love and releases the mermaid.Fast forward to 2018, where they meet again, with Lexa as a fraud and Clarke still as a mermaid. Both of them looking for the missing part of their heart.





	1. WE MEET AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> So a few months back, i was writing a clexa story, but i sort of lost interest in that, because of writers block. I was also undergoing some rough stuff. So i deleted that fic, and now i'm back with this one.  
> I've been wanting to write this one for a while now, and i promise, i will try as much as possible to complete this one.
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading, and please like and let me know what you think in the comments section.
> 
> Love you.

**AUGUST 1598**

“Clarke, we have to go” Octavia screamed

Blue eyes looked at the sky from the rock she was sitting on, wondering what was so different about the weather that night.

 _“What is happening”_ Clarke thought

The roar of the thunder answered her back

“CLARKE!!!”

Clarke heard her name again, startled and turned to see Octavia struggling with the tide of the sea.

“For Neptune’s sake Clarke, climb down from that rock now and lets swim” Octavia called impatiently.

Clarke eyes widened, and she quickly dived into the sea and swam towards Octavia.

“O, something isn’t right” Clarke said, when she got close to Octavia

“You think? The sea is going crazy” Octavia said, looked down at the sea and screamed “Hey asshole calm down, we’re basically related, why are you so rough tonight.

“No O, something isn’t right” Clarke continued, as they struggled against the strong waves.

“We’ve established this fact before Clarke, now swim harder” Octavia screamed getting frustrated.

Clarke heard it in the distance, like a memory, like something was calling to her.

_Clarkeeeeeeeeeeee_

“O, the land, it’s calling me” Clarke said looking at Octavia.

“Look Clarke, we really don’t have time for this madness, and why are we not moving, it’s like we’re stuck. We’re mermaids Clarke, really fast mermaids, why are we not moving? Octavia asked Clarke looking frightened.

_Clarkeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

“Wow, I thought you were just crazy Clarke, but maybe I’m crazy too, because I just heard your name” Octavia said looking at Clarke.

“I think i’m going to be sick” Clarke answered

“Don’t even think about it Clarke, we live in this” Octavia warned

_Clarkeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_“I know that voice”_ Clarke thought

“You what”? Octavia asked struggling with the weight of the sea around them

“Oh, I didn’t know i said that out loud” Clarke answered

“What does it matter Clarke, how can you possibly know that voice, you’ve never been on land before. Octavia said, looking at Clarke like she was crazy.

“O, I don’t know, but i can feel it, i can feel _her_

“Clarke, what-

Just as Octavia was about to ask, the sea released its grip and Clarke and Octavia were forced apart.

“Clarke, grab my arm” Octavia called

“I can’t O, it’s not letting me” Clarke answered back

“Clarke please, if we don’t get back, your mother will use my tail as a brush” Octavia begged.

Clarke felt like a force was dragging her away, she couldn’t swim.

“How is this even possible, i’m a mermaid, i was born in the sea, i’m one of the fastest swimmers in all of the Arkadian Sea” Clarke panicked.

When she turned back around, Octavia was gone, the storm had passed, it was day break, she was lying at the edge of the sea and they were humans with nets looking at her.

“Octavia’s tail, isn’t the only one, mother will use for a brush” Clarke thought, while gulping loudly and wide-eyed.

 

* * *

 

**PRESENT DAY**

“Can you stop whistling”? Anya said looking irritated

“Why, is it annoying you”? Raven asked looking smug.

“Stop smiling like that raven, it’s disturbing” Anya whispered

“Disturbing enough to get you into my pants” Raven whispered back

“Ewwwwwww, could you guys seriously stop this, I’m disturbed enough from having caught Lexa with her hands down Costia’s pants” Aden interrupted the conversation.

“In my defence, you should seriously learn to knock” Lexa said from her seat.

“I knocked, Costia asked me to come in” Aden said.

“But the room is Lexa’s, did Lexa ask you to come in? Lexa asked, without looking up from her computer.

“It’s really weird, when you do that” Aden commented

“Do what”? Lexa asked again, still not looking up.

“Talk about yourself in the third person” Aden said.

“Only to annoy you with, darling” Lexa said, finally looking up and winking at Aden

“I say Lexa? Raven called

“Hm? Lexa answered

“Only yesterday, you told us you and Costia were done, and that same yesterday, you guys were fucking-

“Raven” Aden screamed looking annoyed

“What, it’s not like they were making love” Raven shrugged

Anya smiled into her potato chips, she really did love Raven, even when she was a stupid asshole

“Seriously what’s up with that”? Raven directed the question to Lexa.

“We were not ‘making love’ Rae, we were just talking and someone my dick ended up in her mouth” Lexa answered nonchalantly.

Aden narrowed his eyes and complained about how he fucking hated all three of them, including Anya that was pretending to not be interested in the conversation.

“Hey, don’t come at me, Anya warned, i spoke to charlotte last week, i know she gave you a blow job” Anya screamed at Aden

Lexa looked mortified at this information

“Aden, you’re 17, in Lexa’s world, you’re practically 5. Why are you having sex at 5? Lexa asked, cringing at the question.

“Yeah, 17 and good at being a criminal…please let’s never speak about this again, EVER” Aden begged

Anya took the opportunity “Okay, but you’re paying for dinner.

“Okay, Mr Montgomery is here” Lexa said

“Recite the code with me? Lexa asked, doing her best puppy dog eyes.

“Shut the fuck up” Raven answered as they all walked into the hotel.

* * *

 

“Hey kid, you okay”? Anya asked, coming to sit beside Lexa on the balcony of their beach house.

“If this is about that shithole Mr Montgomery, then I’m awfully disappointed in you Lexa. The bastard deserved it, he was going to invest that money in illegal drugs and gangs anyway” Anya continued.

“Something is missing Anya” Lexa replied, looking sad.

“Maybe we should see Doctor Griffin again, she did help you see into your past life” Anya suggested

“Maybe” Lexa answered “I just can’t help but feel that, a part of me is not here, you know? Lexa asked any

“I can’t really know Lexa, i do have Raven, and she makes feel complete. Anya answered.

“You guys are really crazy” Lexa laughed.

“Lexa, when you finally get your revenge and find your mom, me and Raven are moving out, maybe go into the city, we want to start trying to get pregnant, but we can’t right now” Anya said.

“Omg, Anya i’m so happy to hear that. I don’t want to hold you back Ahn, if this is what you want, then you should do it” Lexa said truthfully.

“I know that Lexa, but you’ll literally starve without me here to remind you to eat” Anya said, bumping Lexa’s shoulder with her own, while Lexa smiled bashfully.

“Plus, i have to find you a wife, you’re as useless in the lesbian department as they come” Anya said, getting up and stretching.

“I love you Ahn” Lexa said, smiling at her sister.

“Please, break it off with Costia, for real. I don’t want anymore ‘dick suddenly appeared in her mouth’ conversations” Anya scolded.

“I will, goodnight” Lexa said, when she heard Raven calling Anya.

“I love you Lexa, goodnight.

 _“I may as well go for a swim”_ Lexa thought

* * *

“Okay think Clarke, you are walking naked at dark, you need human clothes, and a place to sleep” Clarke said talking to herself.

“Why is my name the only thing i remember, and the fact that I’m a mermaid, and now i have legs, and I’m walking on land, i shouldn’t be on land, i don’t belong here. I can’t go back, the sea is pushing me back, why did i chose to come here, i need help, but humans hunt me, what have i done? Clarke continued whispering to herself, looking down.

                             

Meanwhile

 

_Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

“My name” Lexa said to herself

“Why do I know that voice”?

_Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

“Who are you? Lexa asked no one in particular

_Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa help me_

“Okay, i guess Raven has always been right, i’m insane. Certified

_Lexa Please find me_

“Where are you? Where are you? Where are you? Lexa whispered to herself walking backwards.

_Clarkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

“Where are you? Where are you? Where are you? Clarke whispered to herself walking backwards.

The two souls bumped into each other at the same time.

Lexa broke Clarke’s fall, with Clarke lying on Lexa’s back, but she quickly moved Clarke off her, rolled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head.

Clarke quickly opened her eyes, and opened her mouth to scream, but when she saw Lexa, she froze, staring into Lexa’s eyes.

“Oh shit” Lexa said staring into Clarke’s eyes

“Why do i know you”? Clarke asked .

* * *

 


	2. I REMEMBER YOU TOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY DARLINGS
> 
> Do have mercy, i have been so busy at work and couldn't write this or upload it. Thank you for being patient with me. Let's 
> 
> grab our popcorn and enjoy this ride shall we?

**AUG 1598**

“My lord, the commander has arrived” a guard announced.

“I will welcome her in, make sure the mermaid is tied properly, this is truly a glorious day” Titus said.

“Yes my lord” the guard replied

“Commander, welcome to TonDc, it really is an honour to have you in our presence” Titus praised as he rushed out of his house.

“Thank you Lord Titus. I have been told you have a present for me, would i be too impatient as to request seeing this present now? The commander asked.

“Of course not commander, you may request whatever you wish” Titus assured.

“I’ll take that to heart Lord Titus” The commander said.

“Shall we? Titus asked

“Lead the way” The commander answered

* * *

 

“This present is quite rare, as it is from the deepest part of the sea itself , rare and oh so beautiful, for your entertainment of course” Titus explained as the walked toward the

pond behind his mansion.

“And pray tell, what do I give in return for this wonder?” The commander asked  

 "A sit in Polis" Titus answered easily

“If this present is worth it, I may be inclined to make you my second” The commander joked

“And what about Anya commander? The last I heard she’s still very much your second” Titus asked

“It must have escaped my memory, apologies Titus, perhaps Anya may take you under her care. The commander said. “Now where’s this present, my journey is still long”

“You must stay the night commander, at least to water and feed your horses” Titus requested

“Your present determines my staying as well” The commander said looking at Titus

“There commander, look at that magnificent fish behind you” Titus said

The commander looked, and immediately felt herself drowning, because it should be a sin to have eyes that blue.

Hair so golden, and skin shimmering, matching perfectly with the golden scales and tail.

 _Beautiful_ the commander thought.

 _Please help me_ She heard

“Titus, do you hear her beg to be free”? The commander asked

“No commander, this fish like all fish doesn’t speak” Titus replied, smiling coldly

 _I do speak, and you will pay for this if my father lays hands on you._ The girl spoke

The commander heard the threat and wondered why she was the only one who heard the girl speak.

“Titus, may I be allowed time alone with the girl”? The commander asked

“Take all the time you need with the fish, commander, she just sits there all there staring at everything with a strange wickedness” Titus said

The commander heard the girl laugh at the statement before replying

 _If I were to stare wickedly at you, you will be dead._ The girl answered

* * *

 

“Hello, I’m the commander” she said once she was alone with the girl.

The girl said nothing, but continued staring at her, with a head tilt and a lot of curiosity.

 _I’m Lexa._ The commander said

 _I was wondering if your name was truly the commander._ The girl replied

 _My ears haven’t been infected, I did hear you speak_. Lexa said

 _You’re not supposed to hear my mind, I have never heard of this happening, and I have lived a long time._ The girl said

 _How long have you lived?_ Lexa asked

 _I honestly wouldn’t know when you live that long, you stop counting at some point._ She said

 _What is your name?_ Lexa asked

 _Wouldn’t you like to call me the fish like Titus? Which is insulting, considering I’m a princess and I eat fish._ The girl said

Lexa smiled.

 _You have a beautiful smile commander. My name is Clarke._ The girl said

The commander doesn’t blush (Yes she does).

* * *

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

_“Oh shit” Lexa said staring into Clarke’s eyes_

_“Why do i know you”? Clarke asked._

 

“I am so sorry” Lexa said scrambling to her feet, and helping Clarke up.

“No, it was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention” Clarke replied.

When Lexa just continued staring at the sky, Clarke got tired of the silence and asked.

“What are looking at”? She said

“Up” Lexa replied

“I can see that, but why”?

“Because…” Lexa gestured down to Clarke’s body, still refusing to look.

“Oh, OH, yes I am well aware I’m naked, and I desperately need to find some human clothes”. Clarke said, smiling sheepishly.

“But why are you swimming naked? Aren’t you cold? I mean we live by the sea” Lexa said still not looking down.

“Well, I don’t usually look like this, and I do appreciate the sea, it comforts me” Clarke answered.

“It comforts me too” Lexa said excitedly, and in her excitement, looked down at Clarke’s body, before looking up again immediately.

Clarke smiled before tilting Lexa’s chin down, and making Lexa at least make eye contact with her.

“If you’re so uncomfortable, do you mind helping me find some human clothes”? She asked

“Human clothes…yeah, sure, definitely, I can do that” Lexa said shooting finger guns at Clarke.

She immediately put her hands behind her, and thought of ways to teach her hands a lesson.

Awkwardly clearing her throat, Lexa asked “So uhm, clothes? Here take my jacket, I’m so sorry, I was still in a state of shock and forgot my manners, I can be very chivalrous, I swear.

Clarke laughed before accepting the jacket “You’re truly different from every other human I’ve seen at sea. Thank you” Clarke said, and they both stood there looking at each

other, before Clarke asked another question.

* * *

 

“Why were out at this hour”?

“I was restless” Lexa replied

“Why? You’re a good person are you not? What could course someone as kind as you to be restless? She asked

“I wouldn’t consider myself a good person, not after all I’ve done” Lexa answered sadly.

“I’m sure whatever bad thing you did was not without a good reason” Clarke said

“And what makes you convinced”? Lexa asked

“Because I know you, I don’t know how, but I know you” Clarke replied quietly

They continued staring at each other until Clarke broke the silence again.

“My name is Clarke” she said

Lexa’s heart fluttered, and for a moment, she thought she knew the name. Why was Clarke so familiar?

“I’m Lexa, it is truly an honour to meet you princess” Lexa said, and immediately clamped her mouth shut, what was wrong with her body today.

“Princess”? Clarke asked “I am not a princess, but yet the word feels so familiar to me”

“It felt the same for me too” Lexa said.

“Come with me Clarke, at least for the night, unless you live close by, but if your place is far, you can spend the night at mine; and don’t worry, I am in no way a creepy person, I

am not asking you to come, so I can get in your pants, in this case, you literally have no pants on, but just come home with me, you must be tired and…”

“Very well” Clarke chuckled stopping Lexa’s rambling.

“Really”? Lexa asked

“Yes Lexa, I don’t have a place to go, and my name and the sea are all I remember. Clarke replied solemnly.

“We’ll help you tomorrow” Lexa assured

“We”? Clarke asked

“My family” Lexa replied.

“Why would you offer me such kindness Lexa? You don’t even know me” Clarke asked

“But I do Clarke, and you know me too, we just haven’t figured how” Lexa replied looking into Clarke’s eyes.

“What makes you so convinced”? Clarke asked Lexa’s earlier question

“Your eyes” Lexa answered simply

“What about my eyes”? Clarke asked, her heart beating wildly.

“They look like the ones I see in my dreams” Lexa said

“And I know your voice” Clarke replied “I don’t know why, but I feel like it brought me comfort once upon a time”

“Take my hand Clarke, please” Lexa said smiling shyly

And Clarke did. They walked together hand in hand towards Lexa’s house, smiling and blushing while trying to avoid each other’s eyes.

* * *

 

“Yo bitch, breakfast is ready” Raven said barging into Lexa’s room

“Good morning to you too Rae Rae, you precious pain in the ass” Lexa replied

“And did you forget the difference between taking a walk and bringing home a missy”? Raven asked slyly, motioning with her head towards where Clarke was sleeping on the

other side of the bed. 

“It’s a big bed raven, with a pillow barricade, if I was a ‘slut’ last night, as you always refer to me whenever you tell me how much you love me, would there a be a pillow

barricade between us right now? Lexa asked

“I don’t know what kinky shit you’re into woods” Raven said raising her hands up in surrender.

“Need I remind you that you’re also a woods”? Lexa asked

“Reyes-Woods bitch, don’t forget it” Raven winked

Through her ridiculous conversation with Raven, Lexa didn’t realise Clarke was awake and staring at them, until Clarke sat up and offered her hand to Raven.

“Hi, I’m Clarke” She said “Are you married to Lexa? Clarke asked wide eyed.

“What? Ewwwww, don’t be weird stranger” Raven said wrinkling her nose

“Wow, Thanks Rae”

“You’re welcome Lexa”

“Anyway, I’m Raven, and I am married to the handsome beautiful woods” Raven said winking at Clarke.

“Handsome beautiful? You’re supposed to be a genius Raven” Lexa said rolling her eyes

“I said what I said” Raven replied.

Turning back to Clarke, she asked, “Have we met before? Because I can swear i know you”

“We haven’t” Clarke replied smiling.

_Ravennnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

“The handsome one’s calling” Raven said winking at Lexa. “Stay for breakfast blondie” and then she walked out of the room.

“Hi” Lexa said shyly looking at Clarke and got lost in her eyes, they were so blue.

“Hello” Clarke replied looking into Lexa’s eyes, the greenest forest doesn’t compare.

 _I remember your eyes too_ Clarke thought, and was surprised when Lexa replied

_Your voice brought me comfort once upon a time as well._

Clarke was just about to ask an equally shocked Lexa how she heard her, when Raven ran back into the room, with Anya hot on her heels holding a spatula.

“DOCTOR GRIFFIN” Raven screamed. “I remember because I saw a painting of you in Doctor Griffin’s office, and you were a mermaid in that painting”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending tho, what is up with me right?
> 
> Until next time. Be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time darlings.
> 
> Please like and comment.


End file.
